


Jake Dan Dirk Stider

by hamnuggetsroseb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamnuggetsroseb/pseuds/hamnuggetsroseb
Summary: Jake tiba-tiba ngepesterchum si dirk yang sedang tidur di larut malam





	Jake Dan Dirk Stider

> _**\--- golgothasTerror [GC] mulai mempestering timaeusTestified [TT] ---** _
> 
>  
> 
> **GC: hey! Selamat malam kawanku!**
> 
> **GC: Bagaimana kabarmu?**
> 
> **GC: Kemarin di sekitar rumah, haha bisa kau bilang aku sedang berpetualang mencari sebuah keajaiban! Hebat bukan! Mungkin aku bisa memulai membuat film atau buku tentang petualanganku yang mengagumkan!**
> 
> **TT: Jake, Ini sudah jam 3 Malam disini, hampir subuh.**
> 
> **TT: Ada apa denganmu?**
> 
> **GC: Oh! maaf kawan kalau aku sedang menggangu tidurmu**
> 
> **TT: Tidak masalah, silahkan lanjutkan ceritamu.**
> 
> **GC: okelah, Jadi aku menemukan sebuah benda berkilauan di tempat yang bisa terbilang wow.**
> 
> **TT: Hoh, terus apa yang kau lakukan? ...tunggu disana sudah jam berapa?**
> 
> **GC: aku tidak melihat jam kawanku, sepertinya malam?**
> 
> **TT: Wow.**
> 
> **GC: Aku menemukan batuan yang berkilau di dekat sebuah gunung.**
> 
> **GC: sangat mengagumkan bukan?**
> 
> **TT: Menurutku ya? Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan bebatuan, tapi terdengar menyenangkan ketika kau yang menceritakannya.**
> 
> **TT: Ceritamu cukup membosankan.**
> 
> **GC: YA MAAF KALAU MEMBOSANKAN! Kau hanya tidak terlalu menikmati petualangan yang mengagumkan seperti diriku!**
> 
> **TT: Ya,ya. Terserah.**
> 
> **TT: Sudahlah, aku mau tidur, kau bisa lanjutkan ceritamu besok.**
> 
> **GC: Baiklah! Selamat malam untuk mu Dirk ;)**
> 
> **TT: Kau juga**
> 
> _**\--- golgothasTerror [GC] berhenti mempestering timaeusTestified [TT] ---** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, gaes, ku jrang list fanfic homestuck DikrJake or JakeDirk Versi indonesia sih jdi iseng buat satu ehehe, Makasih sudh mau membaca


End file.
